Neferkitty The Egyptian Female Supervillainess
Neferkitty is the ancient egyptian female supervillainess who wants to rule the world as well garfield's world when heather dr liz wilson's niece had an mirror she had brought back from egypt and odie the dumb yellow dog had licked the mirror and opened an portal which the orange overweight tabby garfield and the dumb yellow dog odie took to neferkitty world when neferkitty did the evil nasty sinister trickery deed of telling the orange overweight tabby garfield that he was an prophecy so she had tried to do the nasty sinister evil trickery deed of putting the orange overweight tabby garfield in an sarcophagus but the orange overweight tabby garfield had escaped when neferkitty and her soldiers were about to do the bad mean nefarious horrible nasty sinister evil bad very nefarious sinister deed of going through the mirror portal to enslave the whole mankind on earth in garfield's world and rule the world but the orange overweight tabby garfield and the dumb yellow dog odie stops the soldiers and goes back through the mirror portal with neferkitty and breaks the mirror then heather dr liz wilson's niece adopts the powerless neferkitty and renames her fuzzbutton as she speedily drives away in an yellow taxi cab car down the gray street road away from jon arbuckle's house with neferkitty aka fuzzbutton complaining angrily about the orange overweight tabby garfield then after that dr liz wilson's niece heather had came back to jon arbuckle's house and bring along neferkitty aka fuzzbutton but jon arbuckle had done the stupid idiotic dumb moronic bad deed of fixing the portal mirror and then the dumb yellow dog odie had done the stupid idiotic moronic bad deed of licking the portal mirror with his red long tongue and opening the portal when neferkitty's evil nasty bad sinister henchmen soldiers come through the mirror with an bad evil nasty sinister bad powerful dangerous magic stick staff rod weapon then neferkitty did the nefarious horrible nasty sinister evil bad nefarious deed of using the evil nasty sinister bad powerful dangerous magic stick staff rod weapon to turn jon arbuckle,dr liz wilson,and dr liz wilson's niece heather into stone rock the evil nasty sinister nefarious horrible nasty sinister neferkitty and her soldiers runs out the door and soon have took over the whole entire city by doing the evil nasty sinister bad mean nefarious sinister deed of using the evil nasty sinister bad nefarious powerful dangerous magic stick staff rod weapon to turn everyone in the city into stone rock except for the orange overweight tabby garfield and the dumb yellow dog odie so the orange overweight tabby garfield and the dumb yellow dog odie stop the evil nasty sinister bad ancient egyptian female supervillainess from her nefarious sinister deed of enslaving the whole mankind and then turns all the people back into humans not stone rock and brings neferkitty aka fuzzbutton back to dr liz wilson's niece heather and after the orange overweight tabby garfield put her in an cage in the animal dog shelter Category:Female Villains Category:Extraterrestrial Supervillainess Category:Bad Villains Category:Nasty Villains Category:Evil Villains Category:Mean Villains Category:Villains That Are Not Nice Category:Villains That Want To Rule The World Category:The Garfield Show Villainess Category:Stolen Articles Category:Nonsense So Stupid That Amusing